Til the end of the line
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Trois semaines après la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D et d'Hydra, Steve est à la recherche de Bucky. Ce dernier ce cache dans une base militaire désaffectée, torturé par des cauchemars, des souvenirs et des pensées qu'il ne comprend pas. Tout est relié à sa dernière cible, Capitaine America, alors que se passera-t-il quand se dernier le retrouvera? Comment se déroulera les retrouvailles?


Note de l'auteure : Petit défi entre Little-Star21 et moi. Le défi est simple : une lettre de l'alphabet égale à un thème. Nous devons, à partir de ce thème, écrire un one shot avec le fandom de notre choix. Voici le quatrième one shot de ce petit défi ^^

Lettre : D  
>Thème : Démons (Littéraire comme figuré)<br>Choisi par : Little-Star21  
>Temps donné : 7 jours<br>Réussi ?: À quelques heures près :P  
>Fandom : Marvel - Captain America<br>Spoiler : Se situe après Winter Soldier donc oui  
>Disclamé : Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'Til the end of the line<strong>

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D et la dernière défaite en date de Hydra. Maintenant privé de la force, la défense et les connaissances que le S.H.I.E.L.D apportait au pays, Washington tentait tant bien que mal de tout remettre en ordre en tentant de faire passer les véritables héros de cette histoire pour les grands coupables. Afin de laisser la poussière retombée, Fury s'était exilé en Europe en continuant de se faire passer pour mort. Natasha était allée rejoindre Clint à Budapest alors que Sam accompagnait Steve à la recherche de Bucky car maintenant qu'il savait ce dernier vivant, Steve ferait tous pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison.

De son côté, le soldat de l'hiver tentait tant bien que mal de combattre ses propres démons, caché dans une base militaire abandonnée dans le New Jersey. Pendant tant d'années, il avait été une marionnette vide dans les mains d'Hydra. Pendant toutes ses années, à chaque fois qu'on le décongelait, il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres sans rouspéter puis de retourner dormir sans rien demander. Parfois, quand sa mémoire se manifestait, il passait par la case électrochocs avant d'être recongelé mais au final tout se passait toujours de la même façon. Il se réveillait, allait exterminer sa cible puis retournais se faire congeler.

Parfois, entre deux réveils, il était vaguement conscient que les scientifiques d'Hydra l'utilisaient comme un rat de laboratoire. Son bras en métal en était la meilleure preuve. Parfois, dans ses rares moments libre pour penser, le soldat en venait à se demander s'il lui restait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité en lui. Il avait arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps le nombre de victime qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à la demande des têtes dirigeantes d'Hydra.

Le soldat se cachait dans cette base désaffectée depuis la débandade de Washington et sa liberté retrouvée. Depuis que Pierce lui avait donné comme cible Capitaine America, plus rien allait dans sa tête. Des souvenirs incohérents, morcelés et en lambeaux virevoltait partout dans son esprit et c'était machinalement que ses pas l'avait menés à cet endroit parfait. Après tout, peu importe dans quel camp il était, il demeurerait toujours un soldat donc quoi de mieux qu'une base militaire vide pour se cacher?

Le soldat passait ses journées à courir autour de la base et à utiliser les quelques installations d'entraînements qui tenaient encore debout afin de s'épuiser suffisamment pour dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêve. Seulement, les scientifiques d'Hydra avait fait de lui un être si résistant et fort qu'il était incapable d'en arriver là et à chaque nuit, il était torturé par d'affreux cauchemars. Et cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception.

Alors que mère nature semblait déchaînée à l'extérieur, le soldat était plongé dans l'un de ses rêves. Il se revoyait suspendu à une barre de métal qui dépassait du côté éventré d'un train en marche. Il était suspendu dans le vide alors que le train filait à toute vitesse et qu'une profonde gorge se trouvait sous ses pieds. La chute semblait inévitable et, surtout, mortelle. Quand il levait les yeux, son regard tombait immanquablement dans deux orbes bleus complètement paniquées. L'homme à qui appartenait le regard tendait tout son corps vers lui pour tenter désespérément de l'attraper. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que le cri du vent qui le fouettait durement. N'en pouvant finalement plus, le soldat lâcha la barre et chuta dans le vide, le regard toujours rivé sur cet homme dont le visage se tordait d'une douleur viscérale.

Il se réveilla en sursaut après une chute interminable au son du vent et du tonnerre qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur du baraquement dans lequel il était. Il soupira lourdement en passant sa main droite sur son visage avant de se lever et de se poster à la fenêtre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un simple mauvais rêve ou d'un souvenir. Et après s'être posé cette question, il frissonnait invariablement parce que ses rêves étant si noirs et douloureux, le fait qu'ils pouvaient être des souvenirs était plus que déstabilisant.

De plus, dans chacun de ses cauchemars il y avait cet homme. Capitaine America, celui qui avait été sa dernière cible, celui qui semblait le connaître, celui qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer à cause d'un écho dans sa mémoire provoqué par les mots que ce dernier avait prononcé. «I'm with you 'til the end of the line» avait-il dit. Ces mots-là avaient remué quelque chose au plus profond de sa mémoire. Et la première fois que l'autre homme avait vu son visage, la profonde surprise et l'intense douleur l'avait momentanément cloué sur place. La détresse vibrant dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait appelé «Bucky» lui avait retourné l'estomac. Des réactions qu'il ne comprenait même pas, mais qui était hautement instinctives. Comme si causer de la douleur à cet homme lui en causait à lui-même. Bien sûr, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se remette à se battre, mais cela avait été bien suffisant pour remuer les choses. Et cela avait été si fort, que même sa dernière séance d'électrochoc en date n'avait pu endiguer le flot de souvenirs.

Tout à ses pensées qu'il était, le soldat ne vis pas immédiatement le déplacement de deux ombres furtives sur le terrain devant son baraquement. Cependant, quand un coup de tonnerre et un éclair le ramenèrent au présent, il vit clairement les deux hommes qui traversaient la cours au pas de course. Tous deux vêtus de vêtements sombres, l'un d'eux avait la peau et les cheveux noirs alors que l'autre était blanc et avait les cheveux blonds. Instantanément, le soldat reconnu l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Capitaine America l'avait déjà retrouvé après à peine 3 semaines.

Le soldat se cacha dans l'ombre sur le côté de la porte en attendant que les deux intrus essaient d'entré dans le bâtiment. Lorsque ceux-ci ouvrirent la porte, le soldat se rua à l'extérieur de toutes ses forces projetant ainsi au milieu de la cours ses deux adversaires. Malgré le manque d'éclairage et le temps déchaîné, le soldat parvenait à voir parfaitement bien les deux hommes à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. L'inquiétude, le soulagement et la détermination qui passèrent tour à tour sur le visage de Capitaine America ébranlèrent le soldat une poignée de seconde. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et allait essayer de planifier la suite des choses dans tête, quand l'autre homme prit la parole.

- Bucky! S'exclama Capitaine America avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre! Nous voulons juste t'aider!  
>- La ferme! Hurla le soldat. J'sais pas qui c'est ce Bucky mais c'est pas moi! J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide! Foutez-moi la paix! Hurla-t-il de nouveau en proie à une vive douleur à la tête.<br>- Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, mais tout le monde t'appelle Bucky! S'entêta l'autre, déterminer. Tu viens de…continua-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'autre.  
>- LA FERME PUTAIN! Hurla le soldat, les deux mains sur ses oreilles. LA FERME! Hurla-t-il de nouveau avec désespoir.<p>

Avant même que Capitaine America ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le soldat s'élança vers lui dans le but clair d'en découdre et de le faire taire. D'un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés, Capitaine America lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'en mêlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le héros bloquait le premier coup du soldat tout en lui en envoyant un. Il voulait se battre? Alors ils se battraient.

Alors que le soldat, perdu dans sa douleur, cherchait à faire mal et a blesser à travers ses coups, le héros lui ne faisait que bloquer et répliquer sans véritablement chercher à faire plus de dommage que nécessaire. Se rendant compte de cela, le soldat poussa un hurlement de rare et redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups. Les deux adversaires étant plus puissants que la normale des hommes, le combat était titanesque et laissait craindre le pire à son unique spectateur. Dieu seul savait jusqu'où cela irait.

Comme pour s'accorder à ce qui se passait, la température se déchaîna encore plus. La pluie torrentielle rendait le terrain glissant et les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent rapidement recouverts d'un mélange de boue et de sang. Le vent violant les déstabilisait de temps à autres et les éclairs illuminaient l'endroit, rendant le tout encore plus sinistre. Au travers du grondement du tonnerre on pouvait entendre le bruit des coups, les grognements et les hurlements des deux combattants. Cependant, malgré la violence du combat, le héros ne perdait pas espoir et tentait d'atteindre le soldat avec des mots avec lesquels il savait qu'il ferait encore plus mouche qu'avec ses poings. «I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Bucky» lui dit-il à un moment. «I'm just a guy from Brooklyn», dit-il après. «Even when I had nothing I had you», dit-il ensuite. « I'm your friend, Bucky», ajouta-t-il finalement.

Pour le soldat, chaque mot fit plus mal que les coups qu'il recevait. Sa tête lui semblait être en feu et son esprit était transpercé par des centaines d'images et de paroles. Finalement, les phrases du héros percèrent les murs biens érigés de la mémoire du soldat et les coups de ce dernier se firent de moins en moins fort jusqu'à cesser complètement.

À genoux dans la boue, les bras ballants, le visage baissé vers le sol et les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, le soldat était vaincu la douleur physique et mentale le traversant de part en part. Respirant lourdement, il attendait la sentence sans bouger. Alors qu'il pensait que Capitaine America allait simplement l'achevé comme lui l'aurait fait, ce dernier se laissa tombé à genoux devant lui sans se préoccuper de la boue ou du reste. Doucement, le héros posa sa main droite sur la joue du soldat et lui fit relever le visage encrant l'un à l'autre leur regard. Le regard bleu emplis de confiance et de douceur du héros rencontra celui vert triste et défait du soldat et ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard.

- I'm with you 'til the end of the line. Répéta doucement le héros après un moment, toujours le regard fixé dans celui du soldat.  
>- Steve? Haleta-t-il finalement. Steve c'est toi? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.<br>- Oui c'est moi, Bucky. Répondit Steve avec un sourire. Je pensais que tu étais mort! Ajouta-t-il douloureusement.  
>- Et je pensais que tu étais plus petit! Répondit Bucky avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Bucky! S'exclama Steve en le serrant soudainement dans ses bras, conscient que son ami était de nouveau lui-même.  
>- Hey doucement le punk! Rigola Bucky alors que l'autre le serrait à l'étouffer.<br>- Jerk! Rigola Steve en se séparant. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, Bucky. Je suis tellement désolé! Ajouta-t-il alors que des larmes se mêlaient à la pluie sur ses joues.  
>- Et je croyais que je m'étais perdu pour toujours. Répondit doucement Bucky. Et ne t'excuse pas, c'était pas de ta faute! Je t'ai suivi au combat sur mon propre gré.<br>- Bucky…répondit-il simplement, la gorge nouée.  
>- J't'ai promis d'être là jusqu'à la fin Steve, répondit Bucky en l'attirant par la nuque et en posant son front sur le sien, et la fin est loin d'être arrivée! Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moins si facilement!<p>

Steve sourit à Bucky puis l'aide à se relever. Le monde alentour n'existait plus alors qu'ils étaient face à face, toujours le regard arrimé l'un à l'autre. La pluie, le tonnerre, les éclairs, le vent, plus rien de cela n'existait alors que les deux amis d'enfance se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Sans savoir réellement lequel des deux amorça le mouvement en premier, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement en un baiser en tout point aux antipodes de leur précédent échange. Autant la bagarre avait été violente et douloureuse, autant le baisé était doux et tendre. Après un moment à s'embrasser doucement, ils auraient suffisamment de temps plus tard pour la passion, les deux hommes se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras puis se séparèrent. Steve lança un grand sourire à Bucky avant de prendre la parole une nouvelle fois.

- Prêt à rentrer à la maison? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
>- Tant que t'es là, j'suis à la maison! Répondit Bucky simplement. Allez quittons cet endroit, je meure d'envie de prendre une douche! Ça fait des décennies que j'en ai pas pris une vrai!<br>- Allez grand-père suis-moi! Rigola Steve en évitant une claque derrière la tête.

Steve et Bucky rejoignirent Sam qui les attendait à l'abri, en chahutant comme des enfants, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait avant que leurs vies basculent. Sam accueillit le nouveau venu avec le sourire et leur emboita rapidement le pas vers la sortie de la base. Sam savait que les ennuies les rattraperaient bien assez tôt avec la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D car en regardant l'historique d'Hydra on voyait bien que l'organisation était pratiquement indestructible, cependant il décida de ne pas s'en faire pour le moment. La joie qui rayonnait hors de Steve et de Bucky était contagieuse. En souriant devant ses deux compagnons qui s'amusaient comme des gosses, Sam décida qu'il devait prendre la vie comme elle venait, un jour à la fois. De toute façon, Steve avait de bons amis en cas de problème!


End file.
